Living A Lie
by Ai-40
Summary: Neither of them wanted to admit the obvious. So they went about their lives living in deception. Trying hard not to fall into something they did not plan for, yet yearned more than anything.
1. Prologue

**I'm back! And this time with a multi-chapter story. I still don't know how long it's gonna be but what I can tell you is that this story is already set in my mind from start to finish. I'm gonna take a break for Over 200 Possibilities. Although as I looked earlier at my stories I realized that I had taken about a 3 month break. Sorry about that. Anyways here's my attempt at another actual story and even more surprising to myself I rated it M! o.O I never really thought I'd be comfortable writing such a story but I feel that this one really needs to be done this way. I'm gonna try my best to bring out strong emotions and feels into this story. Well that's all for now and please read & review! Any comments are helpful whether they are good or bad they will really help me out on making this as best as I can!**

His breathing is getting shallow and his thrusts weaker. Even if he is a man; sex was way too much work for his lethargic body. Shikamaru grabs at her waist and raises her body up so they can meet halfway. The sooner he reaches his climax the sooner he can get the sleep he has been craving more than anything. Even more so than the naked body that lies beneath him.

Slowly but surely he spills into her, or well rather into the condom that protects himself from binding himself with this woman more than he already has. Her sudden low moans of pleasure that erupt from her vocal chords are a good sign that he's hit the spot.

He slumps himself next to her and tiredly puts his arm over his eyes. Exhaustion reaches its limit as the darkness provided by his arm gives him comfort.

"You okay?" the soft voice of his girlfriend of two months now asks, worried laced in her voice.

Velvety hands remove his arm away from his face so that his brown eyes meet her green ones. Her eye color is so light it reminds him of the peel of a green apple.

"Yeah. Just tired." His raspy voice answers.

Fuyumi smiles sweetly at him and places her head to rest on his bare chest. She intertwines their fingers and places them on atop her breast where he can feel the thudding of her heartbeat.

It's only been about thirty minutes and Fuyumi's breathing has settled into a rhythm so he knows she's in deep sleep. He however despite feeling positively weary cannot fall asleep.

A hefty sigh leaves his lips as he takes a look at the woman next to him.

Her hair is a light chestnut colored brown and it falls down below her bosom. It's straight and slick; not to mention her now outgrown bangs hug her face. Next his eyes fall on her skin, it's smooth, white, and there were no scarring anywhere in sight. How could there have been though, she was not a ninja.

He's two years older than her. She's eighteen and he twenty. Like any other villager she made a living like a regular person, worked at her father's bakery shop. That was how they met. Before he had never set foot in that place, he had no need to. But his mother was so busy that one morning she sent him (forced him rather) to get her weekly dose of bread.

Her sweetness and attempt at a conversation did not go unnoticed. His mother had made it a habit to send him by weekly, saying she had other things to attend to. Really, he thought she just liked bossing him around.

After all she only started sending him out for errands once he moved out of her house and into his own. And even if he did grumble complains he did as she told, it was the least he could do. With his father gone and he no longer living under her roof he figured she was lonely. So despite the troublesome chores she gave him, he complied.

His mind snaps back to the cause of his troubles. Fuyumi was everything he had once asked for and planned. She was the opposite of his mother. Her voice was as soft as silk. She never raised her voice at him, never nagged him, never questioned him and never smacked him. The woman was untainted by the spilling of blood a ninja carried. She was normal. He wanted normal.

Shikamaru was so tired after the war. Seeing so much spilled blood had left him damaged. Working as a ninja though made him anything but ordinary. It was too late for his career. He had recently taken the position of the Hokage's advisor, and he couldn't change his mind; Naruto needed all the help he could get. And as if that wasn't enough he always got stuck working more than he liked. With the strategic company, the decoding team, S-rank missions, and the list could go on it was endless. It was what was expected of a genius.

So if there was anything he could keep control over, it was this.

And so he would, even if he had to live a lie.


	2. Farther Is Better

_**Chrysant**_**thanks so much for reading my stories!**

**And _Jayjoan_ thanks so much for the compliment! **

**Well there's not much to say except I do not own Naruto.**

**Here's chapter two. Next chapter will be Temari's pov. I'll be shifting pov's but unlike my first story the whole chapter will be in just one pov and not going back and forth.**

Striking each chord with immense speed the man playing a solo with his violin is surrounding the ballroom with an aura with the emotions he is trying hard to portray with his music. He is successful considering he has his audience in awe. The rest of his group members taking a break behind him as they take swigs of water to hydrate them back to life; political gatherings always stretch long through the night.

Shikamaru's eyes flutter, resisting the urge to fall asleep, that music is no help at all. He mentally admits to himself that if he could he'd listen to this type of music all night, laid on his bed, gladly falling asleep to the pure sound.

All of his friends, mainly the guys, could never quite understand why Shikamaru hated going out to parties. He hated the ruckus, the drunken fools and the smell of tobacco. Despite being brought up by a drinker and a smoker it never caught his attention. After several attempts giving into peer pressure (more so they'd shut up) he gave up, too troublesome. He was never bothered for it again and he was grateful that his friends had gotten the hint.

Even then though this elegant scene was not his style. He felt out of place, which was a good thing that he was actually working and not having to mingle with the others.

The Fire Lord apparently thought that his twelve guardians were not enough to keep him and his family safe. So for backup he hired a four man cell. Normally, Shikamaru being the Hokage's adviser didn't take light missions like this one but the Fire Lord had specifically asked for him. The price he was willing to pay was so grand no one could refuse. He was even sure he'd seen money signs pop out of Naruto's eyes. Hinata was left in his place for the time being, she could always calm him down when needed.

So besides himself scattered around the room were, Choji, Ino, and Sakura. Two medic nins, surely the Fire Lord liked to overreact. Not to mention the annoyance of having to deny a position as one of the Fire Lord's guards for the hundredth time, he'd been at it for years, that man never gave up, he was sure that was his true intention in all of this. Had it not been for the promise he made to Asuma he'd taken the job just to get away from everything, but he also had his mother to think about. He'd never put her through such loss, not again.

"What are you doing Ino?"

The platinum blonde haired woman scoffs at his question and places her hands on her hips. "I need to use the restroom Shikamaru you can't expect me to hold it all night!"

"Make it quick." He tells her coolly.

He doesn't mean to sound harsh, but duty calls, work and friendships should be kept separated.

"Hmph. I'll take as long as I want!"

Her remark makes his lips tug lightly because he already knew what she'd say.

"Just go Ino." He says in a lighter tone.

"Alright. Oh and just to warn you, clean your drool, it's gross."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says nonchalantly.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night." She sings out before leaving.

Shikamaru places his hands behind his back assuming his guard position. His gaze wanders off and targets the cause for Ino's teasing. The woman is accompanied by one of her brothers as they share a drink. Kankuro raises the bottle of beer in appreciation and chugs the liquid as if it were water. Temari smirks at her idiot brother while she moves the straw in circles. Gaara's siblings are fond of alcohol; he's known them long enough to know. Yet, they never lost their poise no matter how much they consumed.

"It's a gift." Kankuro would always say.

The Kazekage makes way towards his sister, extending his hand for a dance. Beaming that rare smile she grabs at his hand and they make way towards the middle of the dance floor. Immediately his line of vision falls towards her. It wasn't everyday that you saw the wrathful woman act with so much grace.

Temari's dress sways as she moves back and forth to the slow beat. The right side of her navy blue dress is slit such a long way up that that you can see as her lightly tanned leg flexes as her heels touches the floor.

A flashback of his girlfriend hits his mind. Fuyumi was barely five feet tall. Her skin was so white sometimes he wondered if she got enough sun. Her body so frail looking he was scared he might break her at times during their sex acts. Her body held no muscle.

He looks away making sure everything is in order. A voice echoes through his head, "We're just friends." Shikamaru couldn't keep count anymore of how many times he'd have to correct people over his relationship with Temari.

"Having fun are we?"

That voice.

"Tch. Hardly."

Temari grins at him.

"You might wanna slow down woman."

"Ha! As if this is enough to get me drunk."

"True." Shikamaru smiles playfully at her.

Temari downs the rest of her drink, a new one for he notices this one's a nasty brown color. A small drip escapes the side of her lip; it travels toward her collarbone and to the top of her breast. Her dress doesn't look like it fits her too tight but she's so well endowed that they peak out of her dress perfectly.

Another image of Fuyumi crosses his mind.

"When do you leave?" she interrupts his train of thought.

"The day after tomorrow. The Fire Lord wants a full day to recuperate. Not everyone can take a drink like you." He says teasingly.

She snorts. "What a lightweight."

He rolls his eyes but gives a small laugh.

"Want to grab lunch tomorrow? My treat."

He looks at her teal eyes then at the small sincere smile she gives him.

"Guess I can't say no to free food."

Temari laughs richly and places a hand on his shoulder before she leaves. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nods at her in agreement. The warmth of her hand still feels imprinted on his flak jacket regardless of the thick fabric.

He sees the troublesome woman take a seat on her table and decides to scan the area again. Choji's eyes look pained with hunger as the waiters walk around with trays of food. Shikamaru feels bad for his poor friend but can't help but chuckle at his expression.

He looks out at the large window draped with velvet curtains. The split in the middle lets him see out at the night sky. The stars sparkle making the scenery of the evening absolutely breathtaking. He forces himself out of his own reverie to concentrate on the task at hand.

His pupils fall instantly at the man approaching Temari's table. He recognizes the man. He was one of the three that he was supposed to be guarding. He was the nephew of the Fire Lord, the man next in line for the position.

He sees him finally reach her, a smile plastered on his face as he speaks. Temari finally looks up but he cannot see her expression since her back is to him.

Shikamaru locks his jaw and turns around to take sight of something else, anything else.


	3. Invisible Thread

**So I'm just trying to layout the story. But just to let you know there will be times when chapters will not be about Temari and Shikamaru. After all they spend alot of time away from each other considering they live 3 days away. And well Shikamaru has a girlfriend obviously and well the rest you'll just have to wait and see. I've decided to keep my chapters short. This way I can make the updates quicker.**

Temari's contemplating about things she shouldn't be thinking about in the first place. She is too preoccupied on the piece of cake in front of her, making a mess with the frosting and taking a bite every so often that she does not feel the presence of the man approaching. Her mind is never this scattered; even the tiniest of noise has her eyes wandering in detection. This never happens…

"Lady Temari, I'd be more than honored if you'd agree to just one dance with me."

"What?" she unintentionally snaps at the person who has broken her train of thought.

Sassy as always. She could already hear the banter about her rudeness towards a politician.

Brown meets teal; there is a glimmer of amusement in his eyes and a remark to her offensive voice never leaves his lips. She is certainly surprised.

"My apologies. I wasn't paying attention and you caught me off guard. Please forgive my rudeness." Temari extends her hand to shake his, being a liaison really has given her much practice.

"Not at all. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you that way. I apologize."

A firm shake is exchanged between each other but she finds herself grateful that he did not try to kiss her hand. She hates the saliva residue that was always left afterwards.

"You must be…" Temari notices familiar features that lead her to believe that he is.

"The Fire Lords nephew," He finishes for her. "but I'd prefer it if you'd call me Ryota."

"About that dance…" he continues.

The man quickly piques her curiosity, which is also rare. "Sure."

They lead the way towards the dance floor; it has gotten more crowded since she last waltzed with Gaara. Certainly the alcohol was beginning to haze people's judgments already.

The hand that is placed on her back makes her feel smaller in size. Even with her six inch heels Ryota towers over her by a head. With her hand on his shoulder she can feel the ripples of his muscles as they move to the rhythm of the music. His jet black hair in disarray yet it made his face more alluring, and the color of his skin a shade lighter than hers.

As they twirl together in circles her eyesight lands on one of Ryota's guards, Shikamaru to be exact. His face looks sharp, just like that time during the war. Almost as if he was having an internal battle with himself. Briefly before her attention is drawn from him their visions intertwine and it's almost as if a shock of electricity has literally connected one another.

"What?" she asks not knowing what Ryota has just asked her.

A raspy deep chuckle escapes his throat. "I asked what exactly does the liaison of the Sand Village do?"

"Oh." Splitting herself and her mind away from the man across the ballroom. "Mostly a lot of paperwork. Travelling back and forth from my village to others." She sighs heavily. "It's really not that fun. And yourself?" she asks politely. "I never even knew the Fire Lord had a nephew until four months ago when it was announced that you'd be taking his position."

One dimple forms on his left cheek as he smiles, she notices that they never reach his eyes. She wonders…

"We decided to keep it a secret. For safety reasons mainly but also so people wouldn't say that there was favoritism."

"What do you mean?" she asks, "It's not like your uncle has other children."

"No, but a big commotion would have been made if the people knew that his nephew was one of his twelve guards."

"I see." She of all people knows how it is to be discriminated for being related to someone with high authority. "I understand perfectly."

"I've worked hard to get where I am today Lady Temari. And from what I've heard so have you."

From what had started out with just one dance turned into the remaining of the night. They had lost track of the songs that had been played and before they knew it everyone was being kicked out. The workers wanted to be relieved of their duties it seemed, if it wasn't for a flustered bartender making the last call it could have continued all night.

She bids farewell to Ryota and makes her way towards Gaara who was waiting for her to go home. Kankuro had found himself a friend for the night and was long gone until the next morning.

She sees the four Leaf Nin take the lead as the twelve guards protect the Fire Lords family from the back. Those four have come so often guides are no longer necessary, taking the job of escorting them themselves towards their reserved hotel.

Gaara is busy bidding goodnight to everyone who exits, she sighs in frustration, he's too nice. Temari takes a last glance as the two men in the front disappear by the doors leading towards the outside. Shikamaru is leading Ryota out but with the sloth's hands in his pockets and the Fire Lord's nephew looking professionally alert one would think it's the other way around.

Temari thinks back about the man she has just met and the sorrowful aura that surrounds him despite the cover ups. It's a shame he leaves the next day. Sometimes two broken people make up a whole, at least that's what she'd like to believe.

**Next chapter I promise will b a Shika/Tema interaction chapter.**


	4. True Self

**I wanted to finish this sooner but work has kept me busy. I'm exhausted! So if this chapter sucks I apologize :/ I'm just too drained. Anyways... here's the next chappie.**

**Oh & by the way. I kept the name Kotori. First of all cause it's just too cute but also cause I was too lazy to look for another one.**

"You're really going to drink that? It's barely noon, troublesome woman." Shikamaru says in disgust.

Temari arches an eyebrow and snaps. "I can drink whenever I feel like it. Besides it's my day off."

She takes the jug of beer that has been settled on the table and takes a large gulp.

"I guess… Your livers not mine."

"Glad you understand." A tone of sarcasm stated in her voice.

While they wait for their food to be served both of them remain quiet. It's never awkward but there's always tension that's thick as syrup. Neither makes eye contact. Temari concentrates on the glass before her, scrubbing off the wetness on it created by the ice cubes with her index finger.

Confident enough not to be caught she glances at him quickly, if he catches her he'll smirk and say something stupid and she's in no mood for a fight today.

Shikamaru is facing away and even though it looks like he's staring intently at the fake plant crossing his view she knows better. The boy is always thinking, overanalyzing everything. She told him once that not every problem has a solution; he shrugged her off and said. "There's always a way. You just have to try harder."

Temari swears his voice had sounded pained that day, almost as if he had lost something. She doesn't question him though; he was never much of a talker when it came to his personal life.

He's been like this for three months though…

"Let me know if you need anything else."

The waiter had busted her out of her thoughts as her food was placed in front of her. Stomach growling in protest she digs in.

"So how's work?" Shikamaru asks between bites.

"Horrible. Last week I had to go to the Cloud Village and of course with my luck it was around the time Killer Bee decided to throw one of his rap concerts. As a liaison I was FORCED to go." She remembers bitterly.

The ass tries to muffles his laughs but is unsuccessful.

"You think my torture was funny?" she asks glaring at him.

"Yes." He gives up on holding back his laughter.

Temari throws the biscuit she had just taken a bite off from and throws it to his face.

"Aw come on Temari don't waste." There's playfulness in his voice as he catches it before it falls on the table or worst the floor. Chouji influenced him a lot when it came to food.

He chomps off a piece and hands it back.

"I don't want it." she smacks his hand away and he shrugs taking another bite.

She goes back to her roasted chicken and mashed potato, while shifting in her seat to make herself more comfortable. When her leg outstretches she feels it bump with Shikamaru's. Their table is small meant only for two people but there is a long green cloth that covers it so you can't see. His knee falls next to her own. Deciding she's too comfortable in the current position she decides not to move. Their actions are harmless after all.

Yet despite of that they spend the rest of their meals in silence with the air in the room getting tighter as the minutes pass by and their pressed skin creating heat that is scorching hot

* * *

The sunset is nearing as the hues of the sky turn into colors of red and purple. Robes cover their bodies away from the cold breeze that is beginning to pick up in speed. After lunch they wandered throughout the city looking at the new merchandise the vendors had brought in for the season.

Now they sat at the top of the hill that kids usually use to sand surf. The incident at the restaurant is never brought up and they went back to their usual game of who can piss the other off more.

Temari sees the children play a game of tag. Memories haunt her of a miniature Gaara only wanting to make friends. They out casted him for thinking him monster. Remembering those years long ago makes her heart ache.

"Tch. There are hardly any clouds here. And I can't even lie down or I'll get sand in places it really shouldn't be in."

"Finally listening to me?"

"Lesson learned." He chuckles.

"So how's Tenten holding up?" Regardless of the rough start those two had, they both had gotten close throughout the years, just like she had with the rest of the girls.

Shikamaru sighs making it obvious that he knows who filled her in on the juicy gossip. "Well from what I heard she's more than fine. She has Lee and Guy who look after her. They made sure Reiji got hell of a beating that he might never cheat on another woman ever again."

"I'll be sure to visit her next time."

"Things would have been different if Neji were still here…"

"Yea…"

Giggling children is all they hear for a while. Whenever the war is brought up everyone always seems to be at a loss for words. She was no different. Even if she didn't lose any of her immediate family, like her brothers, there was still so many men and woman that had died. Half of the ninjas fighting had lost their lives. Each of them had to have had a family that cared for them even if it was just one member, or a close friend.

She decides to change the subject. Provoking him was her hobby.

"So how's your job? Mr. Hokage's adviser." She smiles at him and cackles at his expression, here comes the whining she thinks.

"Troublesome." he grumbles. "It's a pain. I end up doing most of Naruto's paperwork and he makes me wake up so damn early. He's too cheerful in the mornings. I don't know how you do it."

"Well it helps that Gaara acts his age." she smirks at the suffering boy.

"Tch, whatever at least you have Kankuro. I'm all by myself."

"Yes because Kankuro is soo helpful!" Temari sneers, "He's too busy trying to get into our secretary's skirt that I end up working until midnight."

Shikamaru gives her a sympathetic smile, "Guess we're on the same boat then?"

"Not really." She corrects him. "I get a lot of travel missions and you're just stuck in Naruto's office."

"Too much running is troublesome." he shrugs.

She digs her hand into the piles of sand that her rear is sitting on and picks up a handful. Slowly it falls back down just like the hour glass in her office. This just gives her a strange sensation, almost as if she's running out of time for something but doesn't comprehend exactly what that is.

Temari grabs sand with her hand but this time turns around, blowing it all on Shikamaru's face.

"Oi! Woman do you want me to go blind!" he rubs his eyes.

The child inside of her couldn't help it. She snickers at his irritation.

"Don't be such a baby." She smacks his shoulder, "So how is she?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru looks at her in confusion, his eyes slightly red.

"HOW-IS-SHE?" she emphasizes the words this time.

She blew sand on his face not his ears.

"Fuyumi?" he asks dumbly.

"No." frowning at his stupidity, "Your goddaughter."

"Oh."

"Although if you really want to talk about how much you miss your girlfriend you can do that with Ino. I really don't want to know your business."

This was actually the first time he'd ever brought it up. In fact it wasn't him who told her, but he knew she about it. The moment she stepped foot in the Leaf Village she was attacked by Sakura and Ino. If they weren't interrogating her about her "relationship" with the lazy bum, they were describing every fault (or at least the ones they thought they saw) that Fuyumi had.

Just like him she kept her private matters to herself. Those were never topics in their conversations. Even if her face didn't show it, he through her off guard this time.

"Sorry. I was spaced out." He says softly.

Seems to happen a lot these days she thinks.

"Kotori… She's going through a princess stage." He gives her a grouchy look.

Temari smiles at their new talking point, the cute little three year old. "Is she making you play her prince?"

"No. She makes me be the dragon and then I'm stuck chasing her until she tires out. And you know how much energy she has."

"Good. At least someone can actually make you run." She grins evilly.

He narrows his eyes at her. It's nothing compared to hers, she's unaffected by it.

"We should get going before the weather drops. See even the children know better." Pointing at the scatter of what now looked liked dots as they ran towards their homes.

Stretching as she rises to her feet makes her bones feel better.

"Come on lazy." She turns around, right foot making the first step, but a whisper stops her in her tracks.

"Fuyumi is good for me…"

The words travel in through her ear, down to the pit of her stomach. She feels a tug but then ignores it and continues walking.

"It's getting cold Shikamaru."


	5. Empty Shell

The team has arrived back to the Leaf from their mission; Shikamaru has dismissed the girls and taken Choji along with him to meet the Hokage. He's in no mood for Naruto's energetic outbursts; sometimes he doesn't know who's worst him or Guy sensei.

On his way he drags his feet more than usual. Something about this assignment has left him mind boggled. With hands in his pockets he matches his steps with his best friend's.

Catching a glimpse at Choji he sees his mouth water as they pass a fruit vendor giving a plate of watermelon covered in chili powder to a kid. Despite the chance to try other exotic foods while out in other lands there truly was no place like being back home with the things that you've already been accustomed to.

"I can treat you to some barbecue after meeting Naruto." He offers.

"Eh?" Choji stares at him confused," Don't you want to see Fuyumi first?"

"She can wait." Shikamaru shrugs.

Her father's bakery shop doesn't close until nine and as he can tell by the brightness of the sun it's nowhere near night.

Choji's eyes sparkles as he decides out loud what he should get to eat at their usual restaurant. He grunts every now and then to let him know he's listening.

Each step up the stairs feels like an eternity. Instead of the road up the Hokage tower getting shorter he felt it was quite the opposite. This had turned into his daily routine every morning, the most dreaded part of his day. He wondered if the builder of the stairs had done it intentionally for lazy people like him. Shikamaru was getting a workout he did not desire.

"Tch, these stairs are so troublesome." Shikamaru reaches for the door knob.

"Ah! I see you're back!" Naruto welcomes them with a wide grin.

"Yeah. I sent Ino and Sakura home. Couldn't handle one more day of their mood swings."

He then notices Hinata by his side sitting on what looks to be a very comfortable couch. Naruto must have ordered it specifically for her so she wouldn't tire out. Unlike him who had to be standing up at all times, back straight, Naruto's orders. He couldn't always escape to his office for a quick nap that was next door to the current room.

"So how was the mission? Any trouble?"

"No. Pointless." He mutters.

"Ah, well, at least you got paid a grand of money for it." Naruto waves him off. "So how's Gaara?"

"Oh right. He sends his regards."

"We should visit soon!" Naruto exclaims ignoring the two men, his attention on Hinata.

"Yes." She nods sweetly at him.

Her stutter had disappeared through the years.

"Right, well..." Shikamaru scratches his head awkwardly as the two love birds had seemed to have forgotten that they weren't alone as Naruto discusses the plans he has for when they visit the Sand. "I'll have the report done by tomorrow."

"Yeah. Take the rest of the day off. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto makes a gesture with his hands as if pushing them away, which really means 'leave us alone.' Hinata smiles apologetically, a small blush covering her cheeks.

He doesn't need to be told twice. Shikamaru nods at the door to Choji. They scurry away before they become witnesses of their friends' intimacy.

* * *

Shikamaru makes his way home after dinner with Choji. Walking along through the same pattern of turns he has done so each night since he was young. A group of children dash by him, a gust of wind chills his body; they seem to be playing catch. He smiles and replays a similar scene back from his visit in the Sand Village. This also happened to be the last time he saw Temari. He didn't bother saying goodbye and she was nowhere to be seen that morning. She'd come in weeks time anyways for liaison duties.

That didn't matter though; being adviser meant he was no longer her escort because of his newly appointed job. And she refused to be given a replacement stating she'd been over long enough to remember where every building was.

Perhaps it was his high intellect that got him home that night as his mind had wandered off into a forbidden zone as he realized he was standing in front of his Clan's Land. What caught him more by surprise was the small woman waiting for him sitting on a boulder.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Just about an hour or so." She answers sweetly.

"How'd you know I was back?"

"I ran into Ino and Sakura during a delivery." she says head held down as they both know the two had a knack for discouraging their relationship.

She interlaces her fingers with his own and shows how much she's missed him with the intensity of her gaze. Breathing the air that surrounds him becomes a difficult task. He is being suffocated by the cool breeze.

"Come on." He leads the way towards his home.

Fuyumi does not have a key to his place. In fact she wasn't allowed in his land unless she was accompanied by someone of the Nara Clan. The rule applied to all foreigners of no relation. So she only visited when he was around. Not even to his mother would she go to, she was terrified of her.

They reach his residence and with a shaky hand he opens his front door. His girlfriend takes a hold of his arm to probably ask what's wrong but he gives her no chance to question him.

Falling on top of her as they fumble on his couch his lips attack hers. He's hungry to find relief. Shikamaru needs the comfort and the truth of his reality. The woman beneath him that moans small sighs of pleasure as he nips her neck. Hurriedly he takes off his vest, then his shirt, and then the mesh one under it. There is a look of lust in her eyes as he does so.

He quickly unties her forest green yukata and gets rid of her undergarments that stand in his way. The despair taking over him doesn't care that he's sweaty and dirty. That this woman deserves to be made love to not ravished by an animal.

But because the woman is more of a giver than a taker she takes what she can get out of him. Shikamaru was not a man of sweet words. He never claimed to be. Yet she wanted him from the beginning flawed and all. She doesn't ask anything of him because she loves him too much. He knows that better than anyone. And so selfishly he takes it for his benefit.

He uses her to take the pain away that night as he begins to plunge into her his pants and boxers long forgotten on the floor. Taking a hold of her hands that are extended towards the end of the couch. He hardly ever touches her, instead goes straight to business.

He grunts with each clasp that is heard from their joined bodies, she screams his name a little bit louder each time.

He tries to concentrate on the petite body begging for more. The bounce of her small breasts being the center of his attention. More than anything he wants to forget. As he reaches his climax conjoined with hers he lets out a growl that probably to her sounds of satisfaction but it's nothing near close to it because it's the sound of his guilt.

* * *

Shikamaru sits on the dinner table that was set and ready by his mother, Fuyumi next to him and Yoshino at the head where his father used to sit. Negative aura surrounds his mother as Fuyumi gets up from her chair and begins to serve his food. What makes it worse is that she cuts up his food like one would to a child. Immediately his eyes snap at his mother's, he knows she has something to say.

"Fuyumi you don't have to do that for him." Her voice is vehemently sweet.

"Oh I don't mind Yoshino-san."

Yoshino grits her teeth but he only shrugs her evil stares. He knows how much his mother hated the way Fuyumi doted on him. She babied him way too much or at least that's what she said.

"He's a big boy he can do it himself."

"But he works so hard all day I want to do something to help him relax."

"I assure you this boy does not know the definition of hard work."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. It was like this every time he brought her over for a visit. This was not a woman Yoshino saw right for his son, her words not his, but she tolerated her because it was the first girl he'd ever brought home. After all Fuyumi was not a bad person, but she was too devoted to her man. She clashed with the entire women that belonged to the Nara Clan. That was a first. All the woman were head strong and bossy. Unlike her who's gentleness seemed to irritate the hell out of his mother. He sighed; he'd pay for this one when decides to visit her by himself. Again…

* * *

Biting at her crayon, Kotori seems absorbed in her own thoughts as she decides what to draw next.

"Hey kiddo, don't eat that." He tells her gently, if there was one thing he learned throughout his years of babysitting was to be careful with the tone of voice he used with this child or else she'd burst out in tears.

Honestly all girls were too sensitive. Well almost all of them…

"I'm not eating it." she corrects him with an angry pout.

This little one was feisty. She spent too much time with Ino and Sakura.

"Alright, sorry." Trying to get back on her good side. "Can I color with you?"

"Ok." She pushes her box of crayons towards him and a blank sheet of paper. "You draw Uncle Choji and you."

He takes the black color to do the outlines of his best friend and himself. In truth he feels weird drawing a self portrait but since Kotori is three he knows he doesn't have to try all that much and matches her childlike sketches.

Once he's done he pushes it forward. He struggles to make himself comfortable under the small wooden table that's placed in the middle of his living room. It's been scratched, painted, chipped, and just plain worn out by the three year old sitting Indian style next to him.

Shikamaru's attention is directed to two blonde woman Kotori has drawn. One he recognizes as Ino due to her signature hair style and purple outfit. The other one he has a suspicion but needs to confirm it.

"This. Who's this?" He points out at the second blonde haired woman.

"Temari." Kotori answers without looking up at him, instead takes away the black crayon he was using to finish her black yukata.

"And why did you draw her?" Curiosity got the best of him.

"Auntie Ino say you go visit Temari in Sand." She says simply.

"I see… You like Temari?"

"Duh!" she answers as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ino has a habit of taking Kotori away for at least an hour a day. The girls love to play with her. Temari during her stay tends to spend some of her time with them. Which would have resulted in them two meeting more than that one time when she was still in diapers. What he wasn't aware of was how much interaction the two had had with each other. As it seems they've had plenty of it for Shikamaru didn't even know Kotori knew Temari at all. He'd never introduced them after that. Shikamaru plays with his bottom lip as he taps his index finger on it. Fixated on thoughts over the scary woman.

On his way back from dropping off Kotori at Kurenai's he meets Fuyumi and heads back home. He sits on the couch; head leaned back, while Fuyumi cleans the clatter of pictures Kotori drew. He has stacks of packages of white paper in his home office just for her, courtesy of her Uncle Naruto.

"Aren't you tired? You don't have to clean up you know?"

"No it's fine. Their cute." She giggles, getting a hold of an illustration everyone has witnessed many times before. Sakura punching Naruto.

"Eh? Who's this?" Fuyumi has reached the one with the unknown face.

"Oh. That's Temari."

"The Sand Ambassador?"

"Yeah."

"I see…" her words linger and then moves on to placing the crayons in their box.

Even though they've never met he's more than sure she's heard about her through the grape vine. Temari was a well known figure in his village and loved by all despite her bossy nature. She was a forced to be reckoned with. Regardless she was admired by many. Being a politician had extended her name and because of her hard work the bond between both their villages. Other villages wanted what they had and so after the war they all made their efforts in acquiring friendships with their neighbors.

Certainly though the stiffness of her shoulders was most probably caused by the rumors him and her that traveled like the snakes. Poisoning every ear into believing whatever they liked. Him affirming his relationship with her only added fire to the gasoline. Shikamaru eventually became so tired of them that he learned to block them out.

"I'll get dinner started."

He leaves her to her rustle in the living room. Of course, being her he knows she won't interrogate him. So predictable.

* * *

Shikamaru soaks his feet in a faraway lake in his village. He needs time to gather his thoughts. His body feels weary from last night's activities but he's not managed an ounce of sleep. After dropping off Fuyumi at the bakery so she could start the making of the dough before the shop opened he went for a stroll and ended up there. It was barely past five in the morning. So against his lazy character for being up that early.

Who's even up at this time? He thinks. It should be illegal.

He swishes with his feet the cool water that envelops his skin. He's sitting right on the edge, his pants rolled up so they won't get wet. For once he wishes for eight to get here sooner so he can drown himself in paperwork. At least that would keep his troublesome mind from thinking more than it should. Stocks of paper work had become his best friend.

"Wow! You're up early!" That jolly tone could only belong to one person.

"What brings you to this part of the village Naruto?"

"I… well… I…I…"

"Never mind. Forget I asked." Knowing well where he had been, after all the Hyuga compound was not far off.

"It's not what you think!" he waves his hands.

Shikamaru suppresses a laugh, "Naruto I really don't care."

Naruto scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Hey. Why ARE you up so early?"

"Can't sleep." He shrugs.

"Well that ought to be a first."

"I guess…"

Fixing his orange jacket by zipping it up he lets himself flop next to him. Shikamaru raises a questioning eye brow.

"Well now that you're here I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Shikamaru looks at him quizzically, "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well," he scratches his chin, "It's like you're there. I mean I see you there obviously, but you're not really there? You know what I mean?" Naruto looks confused at his own question.

Snorting at his friend's stupidity he answers. "I'm fine, Naruto."

"If you say so." He gets up. "Well just don't fall asleep during work." Naruto shoots him a glare.

"Not making any promises." Shikamaru grumbles.

"Well just make sure your brain's working in two days time. I'm going to need your help. And well if you're not cooperative I'm sure she'll help me put you in your place."

"Who's going to help you put me in my place?" Surely he wasn't talking about Hinata.

"I've just received a letter last night from Gaara. Temari gets here in two days."

"Temari?"

"Yup. So behave or I'll make her punish you." Naruto grins evilly as he leaves.

Recalling from the last time she came he counts the days and thinks it strange, they weren't expecting a visit from the liaison for another three weeks.


	6. Loud And Clear

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update this earlier! I kept trying to work on it but things well.. (people) kept getting in the way. Apparently everyone wants to catch up lately! If I'm not working someones always taking up my time. Don't get me wrong I miss them dearly but I like to be alone at moments. Not to mention that half the times I'm with my bitter half :) Anyways here is the next chappie! I dont work until next weekend so I'll try my best to post up the next chapter before work gets in the way again. The first half of March is going to be busy! I've already had a glimpse of my schedule D:**

_**Chrysant I'll be sure to put some TemaInoCho and Tema/Kotori moments in future chapters. :)**_

**Thank you all for the reviews! They keep me motivated! :D**

Shikamaru stands on Naruto's left; he's reviewing a scroll, the reason for Temari's visit. She stands in front of the Hokage, feet planted firmly on the floor, carrying the usual business aura. He stares at her intently, eyes never leaving her sight. Only once during the whole ordeal has she made visual contact with him; when she politely bowed her head as she entered the office.

He still remembers the words that slipped through his lips that night back in the Sand Village. The thoughts in his head were never meant to be said aloud. But he knows she heard him. The stillness in her voice told him so.

If there ever was a possibility it was long gone. Shikamaru had made his decision.

"Hmm…" Naruto scratches his chin as he reads the letter.

From afar he cannot see what is written.

"Do you need help?" He may be Hokage but he's still an idiot after all.

"No actually… I understand this perfectly." Naruto gleams proudly.

"Are you sure?" he's not so convinced.

The Hokage shoots him a glare that says 'I'm not a complete moron.'

"Gaara made sure to write it as simple as possible." The woman speaks.

Shikamaru shrugs in defeat, ignoring Naruto's childish act. The Hokage has just stuck his tongue out at him.

"I should have my letter ready by the evening. You can pick it up then Temari. How about you go visit around the village to kill some time? I can even lend you Shikamaru. You guys can catch up or something."

"Catch up? Tch. I just saw her two weeks ago." He mumbles.

"Zip it and do as I say!" Tsunade had rubbed off on Naruto a bit.

"Is six a good time?" Temari asks.

"Perfect!" Naruto exclaims giving her two thumbs up.

"I'll be back by then." She bows her head before heading towards the door, he follows.

"You don't have to guide me through the village. I know my way around." Temari speaks as they make their way down the corridor.

"It's troublesome but Hokage's orders."

Raising her shoulders nonchalantly she says, "Suit yourself."

He mimics her steps unintentionally. Sounds of sandals hitting the concrete echoes awkwardly.

"I didn't know you knew Kotori so well? Thought you two had only met that one time." he breaks the silence.

"You didn't ask." The golden haired woman lifts up one eye brow while her head shifts towards him. "I only see her when Ino takes care of her. Why?"

"Oh," he rubs the back of his neck. "Just curious. She drew you. It just caught me by surprise, that's all."

"She's feisty for her age." Temari smirks.

"Tch. Tell me about it."

Their laughter dismisses the edgy atmosphere that surrounded them like a cloud of smoke.

Much to his chagrin they've reached the stairs of terror. Going down than up though always seemed easier. Sticking his hands in his pockets he readies himself.

Halfway through they pass by Kakashi; he's reading Icha Icha Paradise. Not even bothering to look where he's going… If he were an ordinary person he'd worry but he knows better. His eyes wrinkle momentarily, it's hard to tell with his mask but those who have known him for long can already identify his smile. Air brushes through them as he continues on upwards.

"Tch. What's he so happy about?"

"It's probably that perverted book he's reading. Men..."

"Or it's probably because he's on his way to see Naruto. The idiot who took the job that he did not want."

"Hah! Why anyone wants the job is beyond me!"

"I agree." Shikamaru laughs in unison with the troublesome woman.

It's a strange feeling he can't fight off when he's with her. The comfortability the loud woman gave him. His father once mentioned that woman had their soft moments. They were rare, but they were there. Temari fell into that category of girls.

Shikamaru suddenly feels a sharp pang in his heart. The absence of his father had affected him greatly. This great loss was one of the causes for his inner turmoil. He was hell bent in staying away from Nara tradition. Marrying a troublesome woman.

"So where to?" he asks her.

"I want to train. Is Tenten in the Village?"

"No, but why do you want to train anways? You just traveled three days to get here. Aren't you tired troublesome woman?"

Temari crosses her arms arrogantly.

"Yea…Right…Forgot you don't know the definition of taking a break." he really should know better, the woman never ceased to amaze him.

"Well you can just drop me off at the training grounds. Or I can go by myself it doesn't matter."

She marches down the road that leads to the woods, he follows.

"So troublesome... I'll train with you."

"What did you just say?"

"Tch. I'll train with you."

"_You? _Train willingly?"

"Yeah. Been stuck in the office for weeks. Walking to your Village and back left me sore. I'm losing it."

"Alright then. I'd love to kick your ass." She gives him that frightening smile that surprisingly soothes him.

"Oh? Is that so?" he smirks turning his body to face hers before taking his long strides down the row of large trees. Their usual game has begun once again.

He takes her to the area Asuma used to take his team. It's been so long… Since he died Shikamaru has not stepped a foot in his old training grounds. In fact he ended up there without realizing it. His mind was really somewhere else that day…

"You ready?" Temari's in a stance, her fan resting on a tree.

"Huh?"

"Get ready you ass!"

"Oi woman why did you put your fan away!?"

"Because when I said I wanted to train I obviously meant in physical combat! Why do you think I wanted Tenten!?"

"Like I can read your mind." He mumbles.

"Shikamaru!"

"Ugh! Temari you specialize in long-range combat why do you want to do physical training?"

"Revolving yourself around your weapon won't do you any good if you can't use it! Aren't you the one that comes up with over two-hundred possibilities!? You have to think outside the box Shikamaru!"

"Fine! So troublesome." he complains.

"Get in position." Yelling like a banshee already…

He's aware of the ass beating that awaits him.

Temari of course being the impulsive psycho shoots out the first hit. At the beginning he only blocks her with his arms but it's only pissing her off for not trying. Unless it was a real fight he wasn't fond of the thought of hurting a woman, no matter how exasperating they may be.

He's not used to such brutal force in his body. His shadows do all the work for him. Bruises will surely appear the next day on his skin. Temari was never one to go lightly. She did everything with all the strength she could muster.

Eventually Temari gives a kick that brings him down to his knees. Circling her arm around his throat from his back he catches a glimpse of her evil grin, she wants him to admit defeat. That was not going to happen. She always managed to turn his lethargic attitude into a competitive one.

Reaching back he holds onto her waist and forces his other arm through her looped one to break her grip. Their roles are now reversed but instead his arm links around her collar bones.

He feels the tightness of her stomach as she breaths heavily, he's positive she's angry. Temari puffs her chest in irritation and as she does so her breasts touch his arm. The feeling travels from his chest all the way down to the pit of his stomach. The grasp on her hipbone grows tighter. There is a fire that radiates as their fully clothed bodies touch, his front to her back. Letting out a long sigh that he did not know he was even holding in, his head leans down, lips centimeters away from her ear.

The fight is long from over as she makes her escape. Serenely the smacks of their skins obscure the pull that their bodies contract like a magnet. Brushing each other lightly in areas that light up a fire. Teal meets brown, his dejection projected through his pupils. He doesn't feel like his body is fighting Temari, it's more that his brain is trying to push her away with every hit that he takes as their now sweaty skin tugs off as they make contact.

She jumps a few feet away from him, signaling to end the fight. Their panting heavily.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" he asks.

"The suns about to set. We've been at it for about three hours I'm guessing." Temari points to the now turning orange orb.

He wonders if that's really it or if she managed to see the struggle his mind was having. She had her ways of understanding him like no one else could.

Regardless he nods in accordance. "Do you really need me to take you back? I need to go see Fuyumi."

"No that's fine."

He watches her back as she places her fan back to where it belongs. Shikamaru needs to see her face, he needs to know if she understands the message that he has been trying to convey. So far her voice sounds noncaring.

She turns around, smiling warmly: Message delivered. "Alright. Well I'll be seeing you then."

"Wait. Are you sure Naruto understood that letter?"

"Don't worry it's just an outline. He won't be in charge of the marketing negotiations."

"Good." Shikamaru eases at knowing this. "I guess that saves me the trouble."

"Yeah." Temari chuckles.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow than?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean?"

"I leave tomorrow before dawn. Like I said Naruto isn't in charge of this negotiation. They'll be awaiting my arrival."

"Isn't that a drastic short time between travels?"

"Not really. I'll still be in the Land of Fire."

Relaxation would never come for Shikamaru…

"The Fire Lord is expecting me. Actually he asked for me specifically."


	7. Déjà Vu

**Ah I'm soo sorry you guys! Life's just been crazy! Good crazy I guess? I've been more of a social butterfly lately which is really odd! But I've finally been home for the past two days and got to finish this! :3 And let me tell you a crazy story you guys! Reason why i've been home is because I can't really wear shirts comfortably right now.! I got the crazy idea to get a tattoo on my side... where my ribcage is! D: 2 hours of a needle drilling into your skin was soo painful. Don't do it learn from me! I'll probably do it again later though... I never learn... But way later when I've forgotten how the pain felt. My first tattoo was a small one compared to this one.. Oh well., It'll totally be worth it when it's healed :D**

**Anyways sorry for boring you with my life story! Lol! Here's chapter 7! :)**

**Please R&R! **

Droplets of water hit Temari's skin as she jumps from one branch to another. The small residue is due to the tropical climate on an early morning. The sun shined brightly now and the sky is once again its natural light blue.

Every now and then a leaf falls from a tree. Fall is nearing. She wonders what it's like to actually live in a place that goes through all four seasons in a year. Guess she'll never know…

She finally reaches the end of the forest and lands on green grass. From afar she can see her destination. The area where the Fire Lord lives is only a few hours away from the Hokage. She walks the rest of the way; if she runs to the entrance she might cause panic. Temari never had a reason to visit the Fire Lord in person; every negotiation was dealt with the Hokage. It seemed that upon meeting Gaara he'd taken an automatic liking to him, they'd had business conversations during the political ball, and because of that now here she stood in front of the large wooden gates.

"My luck..." she sighs heavily.

Thinking back on that small chat she had with Sakura on the night of the ball she remembers being told that the Fire Lord tends to rely on others for decisions and is easily swayed. She than recalls his nephew and concludes that if the information she has been given is true than the man she met known as Ryota was nothing like his uncle. This was a good thing if he was going to be the future Lord.

Staring at the doors she can't help but feel a sensation of comfortability. She has done this job so many times before; it was as if she was meant to be standing there that very moment.

"State your purpose." The gate was secured by two of the Fire Lords guard.

From what she's heard all the ninja in the Lord's village were a part of his guarding court and if they were lucky they'd be promoted in rank by being added to the twelve guards.

"Temari No Sabaku." She says simply and holds up her passport.

"The Fire Lord has been expecting you." The guard bows, makes a signal for the gate to open and makes a gesture to invite her in.

Temari strolls down the dirt path; she doesn't need to be told where to go. The Fire Lord's building stands as tall the Hokage's and the village seems a lot smaller than the Leaf. Regardless she finds herself being led by an ANBU member that appeared in a puff of smoke seconds after she got cleared.

Temari spots a couple in front of one of the many shops. Their show of pda was too disgusting for her eyesight. The chestnut colored haired girl cups her hands around the ninja with short dark brown hair. She runs her fingers around the wisps of his head. The man then takes a hold of her hands and kisses her fingers. Temari turns her head back straight, the vision she has just witnessed makes her stomach irk. She never understood how people could act that way in public, but she supposes it's because she's never experienced the feeling before. The way her life was going she figures she never would… A tinge of loneliness quivers through her chest.

She enters the room that has the Fire Lord, his council members and his nephew. Temari notices stacks of papers being arranged neatly on the table. It was going to be a long morning.

"Lady Temari welcome!" The Fire Lord beams at her while he makes his way to her, "I've been anxiously awaiting your arrival." And then he does what she hates most, he kisses her hand.

"I apologize for the wait." She bows down, ignoring the revulsion she feels.

"Nonsense you're right on time! Please take a seat!" he leads her to the chair next to his but it's Ryota who pulls the chair for her.

They make brief eye contact before he lowers his head in respect for her, his eyes wrinkle slightly and there's a spark in them that hides a small smile. Temari feels an excitement in her stomach, this man had much in common with her, and she thinks that maybe her stay won't be so bad after all.

She was more than grateful that the room lacked a wall clock if not she would have been looking at it every passing minute. Not only did she now have to deal with the business at the Leaf but as the talks lengthened she realized she would be doing a lot more traveling to the Land of Fire. That added up to two visits for two different villages. It appeared that from now on the Fire Lord was in charge of providing with the food marketing such as fish, meat, and fruits.

"Would you like a glass of water?" The Fire Lord asks her as he refreshes himself.

An old grayed haired woman showed up with a jar of cold water which the council man refused to, as she did. Being a feudal lord meant they liked to spoil themselves, she's witnessed enough with her own people that the rest always try to maintain themselves professionally, she was one of them.

"No thank you my Lord."

"You must be thirsty child we've been here for more than two hours already."

"I assure you I am fine." She smiles slightly.

"Lady Temari you should hydrate yourself we're still only halfway through." Ryota speaks.

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, really."

Once she had convinced him that she wanted no water, which took some while, he sat back down on his chair. He was seated feet away from the table, a notebook resting on his thighs, a pen in between his fingers scribbling notes never once looking up.

"Well that's it for the day." The Fire Lord claps his hands happily.

Everyone else waits for him to get up before doing so.

"Lady Temari before you take your leave I must inform you of this."

She looks at him wondering what is going on through the Lord's head. What could be going on in that crazy man's head? Learning from experience that the one she had back home had drastic ideas sometimes.

"At any time that you visit my village in the future Ryota will be your guide."

Ably Ryota makes his way next to her while the Fire Lord completely forgets about them and begins discussing what he feels like eating with his councilmen.

"Don't you have Fire Lord duties to attend to instead of babysitting the Sand Ambassador?" she asks curiously as to why she's being stuck with this man as a guide, not that she minds.

Laughter erupts from his chest that travels through his vocal chords in a raspy tune. "I won't be taking the position for another two years. My uncle is using you as an excuse to give me a break. He said it's so I can get away from all the paperwork at least for a week every time you make your monthly visit. I doubt you'll be any trouble. So it seems that you'll be babysitting me instead." He jokes lightly at the end.

"Oh I can be… _troublesome_." that taboo word sends a bittersweet taste in the back of her throat. "You don't know me very well, yet." She warns him with a devilish grin forgetting about her slip of words.

"I suppose I'll just have to find out."

Admiring his white smile she says to him. "Lead the way."

The walk to her temporary residence is anything but quiet. Ryota shows much enthusiasm as he shows her around his village. It may not be as large as the Leaf but it's got enough history and shops that makes up for it. It appeared that no matter how hard he tried she could tell there was a gray cloud following him around, she could tell by the stiffness of his tired looking shoulders and the weariness in the glimmer of his eyes. He tried hard she gave him that but she wasn't fooled. And yet she didn't pry, she hardly knew him but even then she wouldn't ask. She never does. If someone wants to tell you something they'll do so on their own accord, if that is what they please. Temari only hoped others were as understanding as her.

The hotel she would be staying at was painted white as snow and was outlined by black doors, the windows outlined black and tinted. It looked elegant yet old fashioned. Ryota hands her her key, already set apart a room. This guide was on his toes, unlike her other one…

She makes him wait outside the building for she's only going to drop off her bag. Ryota has offered to take her out for food, she insists on somewhere with quick service because she could use a long night of sleep. She thinks he must be used to eating richly considering all the places he had suggested according to him were the fanciest in the village. It was something she was used to of course but for now a quick bite would do.

She sits across a booth table from him, glass of water in her hand. During business hours and in foreign property she tends to control her alcoholic thirst. No she did not have a problem; she just liked the feel it gave her.

She hears a wail from a baby and the mother makes cooing sounds to soothe the situation. A motherly affection she'll never know…

"So, tell me about yourself. Just the typical knowledge. I'd like to know who's guiding me and it will help for the future once you take the position. After all you're a stranger to me. Yet, you seem to know a little about me atleast." Mentally shaking off her feelings towards that baby and mother she opts for the distracting man in front of her, he was a good distraction.

"What would you like to know? Ask me anything Lady Temari." His voice sounded rich, like honey but the way he addressed her was irritating her.

"Well to start off drop the Lady. Temari is fine. We're gona be spending a lot of time together, we shouldn't be so formal."

"As you wish." He smiles warmly.

"Alright," she taps her nose in thought, "Hmm... I've got it. How old are you? That's simple right?"

He answers, and she duly notes that his smile never leaves during their entire dinner. "25. May I ask yours?"

"23."

"We're not that far apart."

"No. I suppose not." She says with a raised eye brow.

It can't be helped, she flirting with this man and no one can blame her and what happens next proves her right. Gathered around like flocks a group of young woman passes by their table, their eyes targeting Ryota like hungry animals.

"You seem quite popular." The whole ordeal brings her out from her clouded mind, placing a hand on her chin, a sly grin.

"I'm not interested." He says lightly, leaning into the table but their moment is interrupted by the waiter who's brought them their food.

She digs into her food satisfying her stomach after a long torment of having no food in her belly.

"So how exactly are you related to the Fire Lord? I'm surprised they were able to keep you so low key."

"It took quite the effort but nothing that couldn't be accomplished. My mother is the sister of the Fire Lord's wife.

"Ahh..."

She wonders how that is even possible; the Fire Lord's wife is a plump woman. Then again the years could do anything to a person.

Her inquisition stops there but as she eats he continues to speak. Listening intently she doesn't mind. This complete stranger is sharing a small part of his life and she wonders why. This has never happened before.

He tells her about how his father died protecting her uncle, once part of the twelve guards. The way their parents met. She than feels the need to share her experience of also losing her parents. Perhaps it was the adrenaline he gave her that made her feel more alive than dead on the inside that she shared her thoughts and feelings about her loss. Words she'd never shared with anyone not even her brothers. There was something about this man that brought tranquility around her wild aura. Temari knowing this doesn't hesitate, he clings on to her lips with everything she says, and there is a silent understanding between them.

Later when their meals are done they decide to order dessert because their conversations continue about anything and nothing. It's been awhile since she's felt this way and the one who made her feel this way was long gone from her future, if there ever was one. Finding it in this man made her feel a little less broken.

It gets late and he walks her back even though she insists that she's already memorized the way. He bids her goodbye with a small bow and she watches his shadow grow smaller as he walks farther. That night she sleeps soundly.

By the next day she is fully reenergized and ready to go. It's going to be another long day but at least she'd be around the village making negotiations with the marketers.

As she ties her blue obi around her waist she senses a presence outside her door but a knock never comes. She knows its Ryota.

The scenario is all too familiar…

**By the way I don't really know how it works with the Fire Lord, does he have his own village? Is it part of the Leaf? Wasn't too sure so I didn't specify. If somebody knows please let me know so I can fix that!**


	8. A Walk Towards the Unknown

**Clairette: Thanks for the correction! No wonder it looked wrong but i guess my mind was somewhere else :P**

**ST4Love: I know what you mean! Jeez I love Shika but i think i'm making him into a total a-whole and as i write Ryota i'm starting to fall in love with him. Yikes!**

**And to Guest: Thanks for the reminder! I had already signed the petition earlier today though but thanks! :)**

**So apparently the govt wants to delete all fanfics and stuff like that. Please go sign the petition! I really want to finish this story :( And i'd love to continue reading the ones that have me hooked like "Addiction" written by Ash2Ash. **

**Anyways that's all for today. Thanks for the reviews! Their greatly appreciated! :D**

Temari's eyes wander out the small kitchen window from the Kazekage's residence. Her hands are soaking in the water of the sink; she's just finished washing dishes. Too preoccupied with the beautiful vision outside, it even looks remotely refreshing from where she stands but she knows better. The mansion that the Sand Siblings live in is right on the best part of the village. If one were to go out they'd feel the sun's rays hit them like lasers. Such a beautiful lie…

"I see you've been picking up bad habits eh sis?" Kankuro and his big mouth.

"Shut the hell up." She sprinkles his face with water from her hands as she waves them in front of him but he just laughs.

"Somebody needs to get laid."

She shoots him a glare.

"Not everybody's like you Kankuro. Taking advantage of poor innocent girls. Considering you didn't come home last night I'm going to assume you were out having another one of your late night encounters."

"Psh! Whatever! She wanted it!" he runs away from her because he's learned by now if she's in a bad mood than it's him who she's gona take it out on, but not before disappearing he screams. "Seriously Temari how long has it been!?"

Three months…

It's been about three months. Honestly, she thinks herself pathetic. She's gone a much longer time without having any physical interaction with a man.

She's not like Kankuro, she can't just choose a random person, and the idiot has already made himself a reputation around the Village.

Through the years Temari learns to choose her sexual partners wisely, they've all been one night stands but she analyzes them carefully before anything. Their always either high ranking jonin or ANBU. They're always the quiet ones who don't ask questions and don't ask for anything more from her. Most importantly they keep their random fling a secret to the grave.

Hell… She really needed a distraction before she reached a high level of apathy, it didn't suit her well.

* * *

"We missed you Lady Temari!"

"Yamada-san." Temari bows politely at the married couple that owned the bakery shop, one of her favorite shops in the village. The irony…

"Yeah. When you're gone doing your duties Kankuro's the one who comes." The man grumbles.

Kankuro holds no boundaries, seeing as he likes to flirt with his wife. Thankfully, Nagami Yamada doesn't fall for his tricks, not to mention she's twice his age.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior."

"Nonsense!" he waves her off, "So Lady Temari will you be having the usual?"

"Yes please." Temari smiles sincerely, the Sand siblings were their number one customers.

Haruhiko Yamada cleanses his hands on his red apron and reaches for the freshest bash of breads.

"I heard from a little birdie you'd just gotten back yesterday." Nagami winks at her.

She knew she meant her son, remembering running into the kid not long after she'd arrived. It was Monday morning, and she had a 9a.m. morning ritual of going to the bakery right when it opened.

She steps out from the store and takes her road back home. The wind hits her face but it's a disgusting gust of fire breathing air. For once she wishes she was anywhere else but there, somewhere where the weather changed right when it was supposed to. Not like it was there, constant and unmoving as if frozen in time.

Temari mentally shakes her thoughts away from that forbidden zone. No, she's walking straight on towards the road without looking back, both physically and mentally as she's literally making her way back home.

Gaara and Kankuro aren't the best of cooks, so while she's gone they stick to fast food. Even the Kazekage gets grouchy when he doesn't have a proper breakfast; fortunately he only takes it out on Kankuro by giving him stacks of paperwork. But for today she decides to give Kankuro a break by picking up her walking speed.

* * *

"All right." Temari locks the door as she's the last one to leave.

It's Tuesday which means no paperwork today, instead she'll be teaching at the Academy. Because of her busy schedule she and Kankuro take turns, so they made classes only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, relieving Temari of her duties when she needs to travel. Which will now be reduced to half a month.

Temari begins to stroll down the familiar path, it's barely eight in the morning and the sun is blazing with fire. The wind pushes her forward as her steps begin to get slothful; she's in no mood for work today. She wonders if it's just the weather…

On her way she passes the Kazekage tower, the banner that lies on top of it flowing furiously. Two ninjas guard the entrance and when she passes by they salute her.

"Very good." She pats one of the eight year old boy's head in her class as she passes around the area they always use. It's a much smaller version of their arena but she figures the open area is better than being in the classroom.

Temari stands back and observes the children's attempt at yielding chakra. She's surprised that Gaara lets Kankuro take over when she's gone. He's not the best when it comes to children but through the years he's learned how to remain patient.

For her on the other hand is an easy task, the children admire her greatly and when they see her outside of class they gnaw for her attention. She smiles and for awhile forgets about her broken heart.

* * *

"Hey! Over there cover that region!" Screaming out orders she remembers why she rather do solo missions.

Her patience is better suited for kids than adults. Children are still learning and have the right to make mistakes. Grown-ups do not, at least according to her anyways. Gaara gave her a B-rank mission along with three Chunin. Task: Simple, take down four Chunin rogue ninjas. The information was wrong. There were eight.

Deflecting a chain weapon directed at her with her fan she falls back to observe the situation. Their strong sure... But nothing even she couldn't handle. If only her underlings weren't so weak.

Finally deciding on a strategy she opens her fan wide so that she can use her third star. She nips her thumb with her tooth and presses a line of blood on her weapon and calls out for Kamatari. Just as she predicted she sought out to be more helpful than her cell team. The wind she attacks them with hurts them severely and with the help of her weasel the job is done.

Tamami, one of the Chunin's that forms part of her team puts down a fire created by one of the rogues before it expands. While the other two go around searching the now dead for any valuable subject that could be useful to postpone any future attacks.

Three of the ninjas are left to be inspected and Temari opts to sit on a boulder, they seem to be working fast anyways. Her eyes remain at the scene but her mind has gone blank as she spaces out thinking about nothing this time.

"Captain?"

"Oh... Right... Me..." She murmurs.

For awhile she forgot where she was and the fact that she was the one in charge of the group. It had been awhile since she'd gone out on a mission like this one.

"So…" she composes herself and that bossy attitude is back. "Let's go. We should be back in the Village before the sun goes down."

All three put their belongings away, confirming with her that the attackers carried nothing suspicious. Together they take off, feet hitting the sand as they run.

They halt to a stop as they reach the wall that protects her beloved home; her village. Existing purely for the sake of protecting her people is all that she needs, and back is the prideful Temari as she enters with her head held high.

"Everything went well I presume?" Gaara leans his chin on his hands.

"Yes."

"You can do your report tomorrow during your office hours and take the rest of the day."

"Thanks." She smiles, a small one but only reserved for her brothers.

"I'm surprised you didn't fight me about it like you always do. Have you been feeling well?" he gives her a concerned look.

"Yes I'm fine." His question confuses her.

Surely she hadn't been acting strange, had she?

"You just seem… distant from your mind." Gaara still had trouble talking to his siblings when it came to personal problems.

Not that Kankuro had any… He was a pretty happy guy.

"I assure you I'm fine." She feels terrible for lying but she doesn't feel comfortable talking about her lack of love life with him, or with anyone for that matter. "Just tired." She ends simply.

"Temari, your traveling will increase now with the negotiations with the Fire Lord. Do you need a break? I can send Kankuro instead."

"No!" she interjects immediately. "I mean, you know Kankuro isn't the most tolerant when it comes to long meetings. Really Gaara I'll be fine."

They have a staring contest that feels like an eternity. She knows that look, he's contemplating on whether he should believe her or not. Not to mention the overzealous way she objected to his proposition. And for once in years it's not the Leaf she's looking forward to visit...

Gaara sighs in defeat. "Alright Temari, just get a long sleep tonight and please go eat something. Now." He demands but his tone is soft. "I think you're losing weight."

The both are all smiles now and she feels relieved that Gaara has believed her story. Making her way out of the building her stomach grumbles.

She was losing weight? Temari looks down at her body. Well she couldn't have that, unless she wanted to end up like Sakura or Ino.

The smell of a nearby stand of hotdogs wrapped in bacon engulfs her nose. She indulges that night happily as Kankuro joins her shortly after as they down their food down with a beer.

* * *

"I was told you wanted to see me…" Temari stands speechless holding the doorknob to Gaara's office, surprised at the man standing in front of her.

"Lady Temari." He bows his head.

"Ryota?" she's to dumbfound to correct him for calling her Lady, but then Gaara is present.

"Temari please escort Ryota-san out of the Village. Ryota-san, please inform the Fire Lord that I will be sending the Sand Ambassador in three weeks time."

"Yes Kazekage." He bows his head again but this time at Gaara.

"You are dismissed." Gaara waves lightly, concentrating on the documents in front of him.

They walk out the office and as soon as they close the door behind them the atmosphere loosens up.

"You're leaving already? When did you even get here?" She asks quizzically.

He laughs richly, it soothes her in a way, "I just arrived actually. I only came to drop off some papers my uncle forgot to give you."

"You traveled for three days just to drop off some papers?" She raises her eye brow.

A chuckle leaves his lips once again, and she can't help but feel mesmerized, not even noticing that they've reached the outside already, "Two actually. And I begged for this mission. Sitting on a chair all day can be boring besides I get to stretch my legs." Temari's impressed. "I need to get back immediately though. The council wasn't pleased despite it being a D-Rank mission. It's a shame though, I finally get to come by myself and I don't get to explore it. When I came for the ball the guards barely let us out of their sight. "

"Yeah, a shame…" Temari trails down the familiar path she takes whenever she has to leave.

"You'll be visiting my village in three weeks than?"

"Yeah. Guess you won't be getting a break until then." She teases.

"I think I can wait…" he says lowly.

Reaching their destination they both stop to face each other.

"Well this is it then..." she says awkwardly.

"Yes," he smiles. "About your next visit…"

"You won't be my guide anymore?" she asks, wondering what it was that he wanted to tell her, she sensed he had something to say the moment they were left alone.

Ryota's face splits into a smile. "I'll be your guide. You're still stuck with me."

"I think the correct term is YOU'RE stuck with ME." She emphasizes teasingly.

"No. Being stuck with you would mean you're a burden and you're definitely not."

"Well than what is it? Stop beating around the bush." Temari scowl impatiently.

Amusement shows in Ryota's face but then vanishes as he clears his throat.

"Well Temari…"

"Yes?" she eggs him on.

He laughs shortly, "I'm sorry I haven't done this in a while."

"Done what?" her patience is wearing thin...

He blurts it out nervously, but she can tell a weight has been lifted off his shoulders as he does so.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? A proper dinner. Let me phrase it better... Temari, would you like to go on a date with me?"


	9. Dreaded Meeting

**Aw you guys I'm so sorry for taking long! I've been really busy. But alas here's the next chappy (: And don't worry I'd never stop updating this story! Even if i take long to update i promise I work on it whenever i can.**

Just as Shikamaru is about to sit down across Temari placing the two paper cups of coffee in front of him he hesitates slightly. There is a look upon her face that he just cannot pin point at all. She was always hard to read but at the moment his brain finds it impossible. Facial features show signs of anxiety, yet excitement? Troublesome woman…

"Are you spacing out, woman?"

"No." her answer is deadly as venom.

He raises his eyebrow. "I beg to differ."

"Be quiet." And it's followed by a kick to his knee.

"Troublesome..." he mumbles while he rubs his now hurting knee. "So… about the exams. Its months away but since your visiting days will be cut short we'll have to double up on our workload. I blame you for being such a hard laborer. I've got to pay the price as well."

"I don't mind. If you have a problem with that take it up with your Hokage." She was feisty today…

"He'll whine trying to convince me otherwise. Too much trouble. I'll just learn to deal with it."

"Then stop complaining and get to work." He is then presented with a stack of paperwork.

The hand that reaches for her coffee catches his attention, it looks rough from his point of view but he wonders if what you see is really what you get. Pink lips then pucker up slightly to take a sip of the darkened coffee; she always did like to drink the hard stuff, no different from her liquor preferences.

"Well, at least we have time to figure out how to prevent the Mizukage from murdering Kakashi sensei." Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Maybe Naruto can send him out for a mission. A long one." Temari shrugs nonchalantly.

Obviously because she's a woman herself she sees no harm, how could she, she thinks just like her. They all do. Well most of them.

Mei Terumi had sought out the attention of the copy ninja. It did not end well. Although Kakashi had rejected her with a smile on his face, the Mizukage saw otherwise. Thus resulting Kakashi in a scary predicament. Thankfully Mei chose not to take it out on the Leaf Village. Still no one wanted to remind the woman of the incident; he supposed Temari's suggestion would be for the best.

Shikamaru looks again at the blonde; her face is passive, very unlike her. By now surely he would have had at least twenty bruises inflicted by her, both physically and mentally. She'd hardly even spoken to him, and when she did it was mostly about work.

The pen in between her fingers stops moving, there she went again, getting lost in her thoughts.

"You've been acting weird." He decides to voice his thoughts out loud.

"How so?" she asks him, surprised written on her face.

"You're not focused as usual."

"I have other things to worry about you know." She shrugs. "I do have a life outside of my duties too. Not just you."

"Like?"

"It's none of your business Shikamaru. Now get back to work." Her tone is far more scarier than when she snaps at him, it's serious, too serious.

That's the end of the conversation for their remaining working hours.

She's treating him like a coworker.

She's hiding her thoughts and pushing him away.

He doesn't like it…

* * *

Shikamaru spots the now turned four-year old with crimson eyes that stand out dashing towards him at the speed of light, her mother not far behind. The former lover of his sensei has asked for him to watch Kotori for an hour while she does some errands, he agrees even though he complains.

"The documents have been submitted to Naruto and we're done for the day." Temari creeps up behind him; he'd been waiting for her to come out of the Hokage building, claiming he didn't want to go with her because he needed fresh air after being stuck inside all day.

"Temari!" Kotori gasps like it's her birthday all over again.

"Hey kiddo." Ruffling her little head she smiles down at her. It was that rare smile…

"I want to play! Can Temari come?" Kotori's eyes stare at Shikamaru's with a glossiness full of hope.

"I don't know kid you might want to ask her we've worked all day she must be tired."

"I'm not a lazy bum like you." She glares at him, "Yeah, I'll play with you." As soon as she looks at Kotori she's all smiles again.

"Tch, whatever." His feet initiate the walk. "Let's go."

"Are we going to the park?" Kotori asks following his footsteps.

"Nah too crowded. We can go someplace better."

Continuing his path down the dirt road he hears the little girl hurrying up the woman, but for some reason she never paces next to him, instead her distance is so far it only looks like it's just them two. While it appears that he's strolling by his lonesome self. An act that has been seen too many times before. Shikamaru rids the heavy feeling off his chest as soon as it appears.

"This is your idea of a play area for a child? Are you serious?" Temari raises an annoyed eye brow.

"Of course I am. The place is bigger for her to run around in and most importantly it's quiet. I can finally relax."

He takes a seat near the lake; Temari has left in a huff after a distracted Kotori who's just found a pack of butterflies. Shikamaru, before lying down, takes notice of a line of baby ducks following its mother through the water. At that time he turns back to take a look at the two girls behind him. Temari has captured a butterfly for his goddaughter and is showing it to her as it flutters its wings yet stays in between the palm of her hands. Happy giggles escape from the child and a soft laughter escapes Temari's lips that sound so unlike her yet incredibly soothing to the ear.

Comfortably he lies down on the grass, hands behind his head, enjoying the background noise of the outdoors. Closing his eyes he thinks back on how he's just turned twenty-one, remembering to give Kurenai some left over cake that Fuyumi had baked him. It was chocolate, even worst; he really hated sweet things…

"I want this one. And this one." is all he hears.

Tilting his head and popping one eye open, he catches sight of Kotori playing scavenger hunt while Temari sits Indian style protecting her gatherings. Turns out Temari's not that scary when it comes to kids.

* * *

The hand clinging onto his chest is removed as he gets up to shower. The drops of water hit his face hard, their freezing cold. A strange act considering the weathers temperatures has increased lately. He washes the soap off his forehead before it reaches his eyes, then stares at the soapy bubbles on his hands. Minutes have passed and he hasn't even noticed. Snapping out of it he goes back to washing his body.

He drops off Fuyumi at the bakery; it's early but not as early as usual. Fuyumi's father has given her a break by opening the shop himself, giving her more time to sleep. After a quick peck from her he strolls down the regular path. Realizing though that it's barely eight and he has nothing to do because work starts until nine, Shikamaru walks wherever his feet take him. To his surprise he ends up in front of an inn, not just any, the one where Temari is staying at.

A grumpy Temari with a scattered ponytail is a sign that she's just woken up; albeit the coffee cup on her hand. Her eye brow raises high in question.

"So… You ready?"

"Do I look like I'm ready?"

"You like fine to me." He shrugs.

"Hardly. I just woke up. What are you doing up so early anyways?"

"I was already up. Might as well."

Temari eyes him suspiciously. "I guess… You can come in if you'd like. I still have to shower though."

"Oh… That's okay, I can wait. You don't take long anyways." He says as he plops himself on her couch.

"Suit yourself." She then disappears as she heads down the corridor towards her shower.

Strangely he doesn't feel awkward at all. It wasn't like he hadn't picked her up before. It had just been awhile that's all…

* * *

The day goes by fast as him and Temari spend most of it observing and taking notes of what needs to be set up for the preparation of the Chunin Exams in the spring. They go through the process from the examination room all the way to the forest of death which took too long considering how big it was, much to his slothful attitude. The chilling wind does not make matters better as it makes him want nothing more than the warm cozy bed that awaits him at his home.

The constant bickering of Naruto and Sasuke was giving him a headache. Naruto for spouting stupidities and Sasuke for taunting the Hokage. The day couldn't be over any faster despite the current annoyances, thankfully.

"Do you not know what quiet means?"

"Eh!? I'm your Hokage have some respect!"

The blonde's tornado like loud voice echoes even as he gets farther away as he chases to catch up to his best friend.

"You gonna head home already?"

"Yeah."

"I'll walk you."

"That's not necessary." Temari interjects.

"Come on."

The birds chirp a cheerful tune, his mind racing with thoughts of how much work he's going to have to do once Temari left. The tranquility's atmosphere doesn't last long though.

"Shikamaru?"

Throughout the millions of scenarios his mind had plotted when this moment would arrive; it was certainly not this one.

"Oh… Fuyumi."

The petite woman he calls girlfriend is carrying gray plastic bags which he assumes are his groceries for the week considering his fridge was more than half empty.

"These bags are kind of heavy. Can you help me?"

This soft spoken woman, for the first time since he has known her sees a flash of fear in her eyes. After all, Temari wears hear Sand headband proudly, the identification wasn't hard to make. On to his right is a very annoyed Temari, he's sure it's because she's tired and wants to leave.

He scratches the back of his head with his free hand, "Uh… Fuyumi this is Temari, the Sand Ambassador. Temari, this is Fuyumi.. My girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Temari-san." Fuyumi bows slowly, and smiles hesitantly.

"Likewise." The troublesome woman doesn't seem bothered at all.

"Were you going to drop off the ambassador?" Fuyumi asks timidly.

"No. We just happened to be walking the same way." The blonde woman says and smiles, the one she gives when off doing political errands.

Filled up with a knot of guilt in his stomach Shikamaru doesn't know what to do, least of all what to say. Those two-hundred IQ points seemed useless now…

Thankfully, which he was sure it was because the three had been spotted, Ino came bouncing right in.

"Temari! You have to come with us! Let's go get drunk! You know you want to!" Ino pulls Temari away without even letting her say goodbye and drags her by the arm, down the path to their usual bar probably. He's never been so grateful for his former teammate's loud obnoxious voice, but he's sure the act wasn't done for his sake.

"Hey Shikamaru, you gonna join?" Chouji surprises them from behind.

Maybe he could be an ass and abandon Fuyumi for a drunken night with his friends just like he has done so many times, but enough damage has been made in just five minutes already.

"Nah man, think I'm gonna pass. I'm beat."

"Alright buddy." Choji claps his shoulder and smiles at Fuyumi. "See ya."

They wave at he retreats with small fake smiles.

The two of them walk in a stiff silence, Fuyumi looking down the entire time, her hair hiding her face.


End file.
